


i'll take my heart clean apart if it helps yours beat

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devoted Reylo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, a whole lot of fluff and very minimal plot, actually no plot whatsoever, mentions of pregnancy (very brief), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: Спустя пять лет после событий Эксегола Бен и Рей ведут семейную жизнь на Набу.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	i'll take my heart clean apart if it helps yours beat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll take my heart clean apart if it helps yours beat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961386) by [BensCalligraphySet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/pseuds/BensCalligraphySet). 



Набу

_Пять лет спустя после Эксегола_

Рей зарывается ногами в мягкий белый песок. Он совсем не похож на песок Джакку, который прилипает к телу, как вторая кожа, от которого невозможно избавиться, даже если тщательно помыться. Она думала, что до самой смерти не захочет снова увидеть хотя бы одну песчинку, но это, как и многое в ее жизни, теперь поменялось.

Нежный свист морского бриза сливается с шумом набегающих на берег волн. Это успокаивает и совсем не похоже на неистовый грохот океана, разбивающегося о крутые скалы на Ак-То. Морские птицы летают над головой, хлопая крыльями и выписывая узоры в небе. Рей делает длинный глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза, откидываясь назад, чтобы подставить лицо солнечному свету. В воздухе пахнет солью и водорослями.

Она слышит, как кто-то вдалеке выкрикивает ее имя, но в голосе нет настойчивости. Она может почувствовать его, как и мягкое натяжение в их связи. « _Вот ты где»_ , - говорит он, не произнося ни слова.

Его шаги тихие несмотря на телосложение. Рей чувствует его приближение еще до того, как над ней нависает тень. Приоткрывая один глаз и щурясь от полуденного солнца, она видит своего мужа, который смотрит на нее сверху вниз.

\- Так вот где ты прячешься.

Губы Бена растягиваются в улыбке. Они вместе уже несколько лет, и у нее до сих пор перехватывает дыхание при виде того, каким спокойным и счастливым он выглядит. Было время, когда Рей вела счет его улыбкам и ее грудь раздувалась от гордости всякий раз, если ей удавалось вызвать у него сдержанный смешок или дать к нему повод.

\- Не прячусь, просто… размышляю.

Бен хмыкает и опускается позади нее, обвивая руками живот и притягивая к себе между ног; порозовев, она прижимается к его груди. Придвинувшись еще ближе, Рей кладет голову ему на плечо. Ее охватывает чувство, подобное возвращению домой.

\- О чем размышляешь?

Рей пожимает плечами.

\- Ой, знаешь, о всяких глупостях. О жизни... Вселенной... что на ужин.

Спиной она чувствует смех Бена.

\- Еда всегда с тобой, - дразнит он с абсолютной нежностью.

\- Я не виновата, что мой муж отличный повар.

\- Да ладно, - усмехается он. – Ты бы съела и кусок мыла, если бы он достаточно хорошо пах.

Она шлепает его по ноге и получает ответный тычок под ребра, там, где щекотка всегда сильнее.

\- Это было всего _один_ раз, и я не виновата, что Хан хранил свои туалетные принадлежности в кухонном шкафу, а не где-то еще.

\- «Сокол» – это место, где не существует таких простых вещей, как здравый смысл, - невозмутимо заявляет он.

\- Это точно, - фыркает она.

Бен щелкает ее по носу.

\- Твоему мужу нужно пойти на рынок, чтобы купить продукты, иначе у тебя не будет ужина.

Бен встает и стряхивает песок с брюк. Они более свободны, чем те, которые он носил, будучи Верховным Лидером. Рей отгоняет эту мысль. Она не любит зацикливаться на ней. И сейчас делает это очень редко.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - предлагает она с открытой улыбкой.

Бен подает ей руку, чтобы помочь встать. Она принимает ее.

.

Рынок полон посетителей и продавцов, а цветов и продуктов в лавках не сосчитать. Деревня маленькая, но процветающая. Окружающие улицы усеивают разноцветные дома, восторженные звуки детских игр наполняют воздух, а дроиды-няни гоняются за подопечными, пока родители торгуются с продавцами.

Они идут рука об руку, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы купить дюжину груш или кусок мяса. Рей больше не распахивает глаза при виде такого обилия еды, но Бен помнит, как она это делала, и воспоминание все еще сжимает его сердце.

\- Выбирай что хочешь, - говорит он.

Рей бросает на него подозрительный взгляд.

\- Я думала, ты будешь готовить.

Он всегда готовит. Она не самый хороший повар. Ее склонность устраивать точечные возгорания масла – хорошо задокументированный факт. По возвращении на базу Сопротивления ей запретили готовить из-за слишком частых ссор и нескольких жалоб от кухонных дроидов. По до сих пор иногда вспоминает об этом, когда ему хочется рискнуть своей головой.

\- Да, но я могу приготовить все, что тебе угодно.

Она грызет большой палец, задумчиво глядя на прилавок мясника.

\- О! Как насчет того тушеного мяса, которое ты давно делал – в сладком вине и с теми невероятными яблоками с горчинкой и...

\- Хорошо, да, я помню, - со смехом прерывает Бен.

Она снова соединяет их руки и раскачивает между ними на пути к прилавку с фруктами.

\- И на десерт? – спрашивает Бен.

Рей бросает взгляд из-под ресниц. Ее коварная улыбка не оставляет места для сомнений.

\- Я на него смотрю.

.

Позже он пригвоздит ее к стене, словно произведение искусства, и осыпет поцелуями шею, живот, ноги. На ее теле не остается места, которое он бы не исследовал руками или языком.

Десерт сладок.

.

На их первую годовщину Рей дарит ему новый набор для каллиграфии, услышав, как сильно он скучает по своему старому.

Бен любит писать – заметки, мысли, стихи – маленькие каракули и целые страницы слов. Большинство из них о ней. Он выливает свое сердце на листы флимсипласта и оставляет их аккуратно сложенными на подушке Рей, чтобы она могла найти их утром, когда он уйдет, или водит пальцами по ее обнаженной спине, выписывая на коже слово «любовь», пока она медленно закрывает глаза.

Часами он учит, как писать ее имя изящным курсивом с завитушками. Она просит показать, как пишется его фамилия. На следующий день, убираясь на столе, он находит листок бумаги, который использовала Рей, чтобы практиковаться в каллиграфии. « _Рей Соло»_ выведено ее неряшливым почерком, снова, и снова, и снова. Он благоговейно обводит пальцами буквы, чувствуя, как сжимает грудь от эмоций, и убирает листок в запертый ящик к другим ценным вещам.

На их вторую годовщину Бен подарил ей садовый сарай, который построил сам на краю их владений.

Рей любит заниматься садом. Ей нравится сажать в землю крошечные семена, поливать их каждый день и наблюдать, как из них распускаются красивые, яркие цветы. Она обнаруживает в себе талант к садоводству и извлекает из этого максимум пользы. _«Все, к чему ты прикасаешься, расцветает во всей красе»,_ \- говорит он, и она кивает. До сих пор ничто под ее бдительным взором не расцветало более прекрасным, чем _он_.

В свою третью годовщину они не выходят из дома.

Они теряют счет времени, потому что в теплых объятиях рук, которые тебя любят, жизнь длится дольше.

Они ценят мелочи – например, то, как поздно вечером Рей заваривает чай, одетая лишь в одну из его рубашек, ее волосы собраны в пучок, закрепленный полоской ткани, а на шею падает одинокий локон. Бен подходит и мягко обнимает ее за талию, прижимая к груди, и они раскачиваются взад и вперед, пока он напевает нежную мелодию в изгиб ее шеи.

Каждый день они гуляют по морскому побережью у своего дома, держась за руки так же крепко, как соединены их души, наслаждаясь шумом волн, разбивающихся о скалы, и находя покой в обществе друг друга.

Эти моменты окутаны тишиной, но их любовь совсем не такая.

Они ссорятся из-за мелочей, всякой ерунды, вроде привычки Рей разносить грязь по всему дому своими ботинками или склонности Бена оставлять полупустые кружки с кафом везде, куда бы он ни пошел.

В ответ на претензии слышатся тяжелый вздох Бена и фраза _«Хорошо, милая»,_ что обычно только подогревает и без того горячий нрав Рей; она отвечает рычащим _«Бен»_ и ледяным взглядом.

В зависимости от ее тона «Бен» может означать любовь, влечение, гнев или разочарование.

Она первой разглядела его сквозь маску и назвала настоящим именем, когда для всего мира он был Кайло Реном. Рей всегда знала, что за мужчина скрывался под физической и эмоциональной маской Кайло Рена – она мусорщица и с первого взгляда узнает настоящее сокровище.

Называть его Беном тогда было чем-то особенным, и это осталось особенным и сейчас. Таков ее способ выражения нежности, которую она подчеркивает долгим прикосновением или игривым толчком.

У Бена в репертуаре несколько имен.

_Милая_ – его любимое. Со словами _«Доброе утро, милая»_ он нежно целует каждый ее сонный глаз, а затем для верности оставляет еще один поцелуй на губах – такая у них утренняя рутина.

_Дорогая_ – для тех рассеянных моментов, когда он обращается к ней не задумываясь: _«Дорогая, ты видела мой датапад?» и «Дорогая, я иду на рынок. Что купить?»_

_Жена_ – когда он расстроен. Когда они ссорятся, когда она сводит его с ума, когда выводит из себя. _«Если бы ты, жена, не решила разобрать каф-машину в три часа ночи, мы могли бы выпить каф за завтраком и ты бы сейчас так не дулась»._

_Детка_ – для тех случаев, когда он хочет, чтобы ей было хорошо. Для поздних ночей и ленивых утренних часов, когда у него есть все время мира, чтобы заставить ее медленно раздеться. _«Сними это ради меня, детка»_ , - говорит он, тихо и хрипло – так, как, он знает, ей нравится. _«Медленно»_. И она это делает.

.

Это не всегда легко. Бывают плохие дни. Сейчас их уже меньше, но они все еще маячат где-то поблизости.

Голоса в голове Бена исчезли, но воспоминания время от времени по-прежнему начинают шуметь в ушах. Когда это происходит – когда он оказывается в ловушке своего прошлого, - Рей понимает, что лучше всего оставить его в покое. Не настолько, чтобы он чувствовал себя одиноким, но достаточно, чтобы мог справиться с чувствами без ее собственного беспокойства, отягощающего их связь. Помощь бывает непростым подарком.

Иногда он все еще злится. Он расстроен, ощущает присущую Скайуокерам потребность контролировать неконтролируемое, но теперь знает, как с этим справиться. Как не дать измучить себя изнутри. Он знает, что Рей выслушает и поймет. Помощь бывает непростым подарком, но теперь Бен знает, как принимать ее.

Иногда он чувствует вину из-за того, что не всегда был тем человеком, которого заслуживает Рей. Он не хочет, чтобы впредь в ней отражалась его печаль. Рей – это окно в настоящее счастье, через которое он никогда не думал, что сможет пройти.

Но они совместимы даже в этом; у него есть склонность затевать безумную уборку, когда внутри царит хаос; она зарывается в работу, чтобы скрыть собственные тревоги. Но их связь показывает себя сильным союзником: она напрямую соединяет их сокровенные мысли и чувства, так что она знает, когда нужно прекратить его изоляцию; он знает, когда забрать ее из ангарного отсека, где она пропадает часами, возясь с устаревшими спидерами и старыми запчастями для дроидов, потому что занятые руки скрывают занятый разум, а иногда Рей настолько увлекается собственными мыслями, что забывает остановиться и поесть.

Это симбиотические отношения. Идеально сбалансированный компромисс. Глубокое понимание друг друга, самой сути, не требующее слов или объяснений.

.

\- В Сопротивлении мне иногда казалось, что я играю роль, - признается Рей вскоре после окончания войны, когда они остались вдвоем в капитанской каюте «Сокола». – Как будто я все время должна была быть хорошей, терпеливой и сильной. Это было утомительно.

Слова тихие, будто ей стыдно произносить их вслух.

_«Но с тобой мне не нужно быть кем-то большим или меньшим, чем я есть»_. Она не говорит этого, потому что в этом нет необходимости. Бен знает.

\- Ты можешь?.. - она точно не знает, о чем просит, но Бен все равно кивает. Он вытирает ее слезы большим пальцем и прижимает к себе.

Рей не из тех, кто когда-либо чувствовал себя комфортно, откровенничая с другими или предъявляя требования. Похоже, именно поэтому он всегда был ей нужен. Бен тот человек, которого она может о чем-то попросить.

Они остались вдвоем – в коконе объятий, в тишине корабля его отца, окруженного галактикой звезд. Вселенная могла свернуться и исчезнуть, но они до последнего момента смотрели бы в глаза друг другу.

.

Он предлагает заплести ей волосы перед свадебной церемонией.

Это застает Рей врасплох, но она не пытается скрыть удовольствия. Он рассказывал, что для него значат косы – что они значили для его матери, принцессы Алдераана. Как на ее планете плетение кос было не просто традицией; это был язык. Для человека вроде Рей, росшего без семьи, от которой можно было что-то унаследовать, бесконечно много значило то, чем Бен был готов с ней поделиться.

Он садится на край кровати, а она – на небольшой табурет рядом, и он берет в руки мягкие каштановые волосы и начинает медленно, осторожно собирать их в красивый замысловатый узор.

Рей плачет, когда видит его. Она никогда не была тщеславной и не особенно переживала из-за своей внешности, но ей трудно сдерживать эмоции, глядя в зеркало, видя свое отражение и чувствуя себя красивой.

\- Тебе нравится? – Бен выглядит неуверенным в себе. Он проводит руками по волосам, избегая ее пристального взгляда.

\- Я… да, Бен. Очень-очень.

Рей изучает корону из кос кончиками пальцев, стараясь не испортить его работу. Глотая комок в горле, она спрашивает:

\- Что они означают?

На Алдераане каждая коса несет в себе особый смысл для ее обладателя и создателя. Он говорил ей, что это нечто интимное и необыкновенное. _«То, что ты заплетаешь и расплетаешь чьи-то волосы, имеет значение и вес»._

\- Это алдераанская свадебная коса, - поясняет Бен сдавленным от эмоций голосом. – По традиции, чести сделать ее удостаивался жених. Каждая из косичек – это клятва, и, заплетая их, нужно произносить молитву.

Рей не хватает слов, чтобы сказать ему, что она чувствует, поэтому вместо этого она решает показать. Руки, которые она кладет ему на грудь, мягкие, ее прикосновение, когда она касается его щеки и притягивает к себе для поцелуя, нежное. Она чувствует, как он дрожит, совсем немного.

Свадебная церемония – это личное дело. На праздник любви и семьи они собрались вместе с небольшой группой самых близких друзей.

Их клятвы просты.

\- Тебе держать мою руку, - и она надевает кольцо ему на палец.

\- Тебе хранить мое сердце, - и он делает то же самое.

Затем Бен поднимает ее подбородок и целует один, два, три раза. Первый – это извинение; второй – предложение; третий – обещание.

_Прошу прощения за то, что подводил тебя._

_Вот мое сердце; ты можешь его взять._

_Я буду любить тебя до самой смерти и долго впредь._

Они никогда не были теми людьми, которым для общения нужны слова, поэтому Рей отвечает тремя поцелуями.

Той ночью, когда они остаются одни в своей комнате, Бен предлагает распустить ей волосы. Рей краснеет, когда его пальцы касаются ее головы, и ахает, когда они осторожно распутывают ее локоны, и у нее перехватывает дыхание, когда его руки скользят от волос к шее, а затем к груди, останавливаясь прямо над сердцем. Оно начинает биться чаще от того, как он смотрит на нее – словно он охотник за головами, а она чистое золото.

Рей кладет свою руку на его, и, хотя его рука больше, грубее, мозолистее, когда он поворачивает ее, чтобы соединить их пальцы, они идеально совпадают.

\- Я правда верю, что Сила создала тебя для меня, - говорит он, и что-то теплое расцветает и растет в груди Рей.

Он нежно берет ее лицо в ладони и прижимается губами к ее губам. Он мягкий, этот поцелуй. Она прижимается к его телу, зная, какова его кожа под одеждами, и желая их снять.

Он исполняет ее желание, и она тепло прикасается к его коже. В ее глазах, которые смотрят на него снизу вверх, читаются голод и такая любовь, которую Бен никогда не мог представить для себя.

Говорят, брак – это азартная игра, а Соло никогда не уклонялись от пари.

Бен готов пойти ва-банк.

.

\- Как насчет Варыкино? - спрашивает Рей.

Они выбирают Набу в качестве места, где хотели бы жить. _Где_ _конкретно_ на Набу, решить оказывается сложнее. Тид слишком оживленный, и ни один из них не хочет иметь дело с уязвимостью, которую таит в себе жизнь в большом городе.

Бен хмурится.

\- Озерный край – наш по праву рождения, но...

Он умолкает.

\- Он не должен быть нашим будущим, я понимаю.

\- Я хочу, чтобы у нас было собственное будущее, где нет тяжести призраков прошлого.

Рей ухмыляется.

\- _Пусть прошлое умрет_?

В ответ слышится фырканье.

\- Не умрет, - бормочет он. – Пускай отдыхает.

Рей, растянувшись рядом с ним на кровати, хмурится.

\- _Ты_ собираешься наконец отдохнуть? Такое ощущение, что мы не спим уже несколько дней.

\- И чья это вина? – в его голосе слышен сарказм.

Он опускается, и его лицо оказывается в пределах ее досягаемости. Она тычет его в щеку.

\- Мне нравится твоя ямочка. Я чувствую, что могу утонуть в ней.

Бен ухмыляется.

\- Хорошо, что я научил тебя плавать, мусорщица.

Рей обнимает его за шею и тянет вниз. Она впивается в нее зубами, оставляя идеально запечатленный любовный укус.

\- Все та же абсолютная дикарка, - говорит он, тряхнув головой.

\- По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, для чего используется _салатная_ вилка.

\- Да ну?

Она переворачивает их, чтобы оказаться сверху, и с улыбкой усаживается к нему на колени.

\- Чтобы тыкать в тебя, когда ты раздражаешь меня разговорами о _манерах за столом_.

Он смеется, когда она ловит его губы в страстном поцелуе.

.

Они не разлучаются надолго, предпочитая сопровождать друг друга, когда возникает необходимость покинуть планету. Если кто-то остается, это почти всегда заканчивается ночными голографическими чатами и отсутствием сна у обоих.

Возвращение домой – их любимая часть.

В начале их отношений Рей пыталась подкрадываться к нему по возвращении. На цыпочках она проходила по дому, не издавая почти ни звука, и пыталась застать его врасплох. У нее никогда не получалось.

\- Как ты узнал, что это я?

Бен фыркает и притягивает ее к себе. Она охотно подчиняется, обвивая руками его шею.

\- Милая, я бы узнал тебя где угодно.

Он касается ее затылка и наклоняет голову так, чтобы можно было смотреть ей в глаза.

\- Я бы узнал тебя глухим, - говорит он, игриво прикусывая мочку уха.

\- Я бы узнал тебя слепым, - говорит он, нежно целуя веки.

\- Я бы узнал тебя немым, - говорит он, целуя ее, медленно и наслаждением, будто у них есть все время мира, чтобы насладиться вкусом губ друг друга.

Потому что это правда.

.

Их жизнь на Набу спокойная. Их дом скромный, но уютный. Их кладовая всегда заполнена продуктами, а их сад представляет собой любопытную смесь трав и цветов, ароматных и ярких. Рей знает, что когда-нибудь они создадут место, куда все чувствительные к Силе дети в галактике смогут прийти по собственной воле, чтобы узнать о звездах и Вселенной и о том, как все они каким-то образом связаны этим прекрасным симбиотическим способом, который позволяет видеть, слышать и чувствовать гораздо больше жизни. Не как джедаи или воины, а как ученики Силы.

Вместе Бен и Рей расскажут им о хорошем и плохом, правильном и неправильном, а также о том, как неразрывно связаны эти вещи.

Они научат их светлому.

Они научат их темному.

Они научат их серому.

Но пока они живут вдвоем в маленьком коттедже на берегу моря на Набу, узнавая о любви и прощении и совершенной любви между двумя несовершенными душами.

Их только двое, пока однажды Бен не чувствует это – след в Силе, отличный от тех, что были у него и Рей. Он маленький, но яркий, и от него перехватывает дыхание. Он роняет тарелку, которую держал в руках, и она разбивается об пол. Он поворачивается и видит Рей, обхватившую руками живот со слезами на глазах.

\- Бен…

В ее голосе благоговение, страх и любовь, так много любви.

И из всех моментов, когда Рей произносила его имя, Бен думает, что этот, несомненно, лучший.

.


End file.
